wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kuila
K U I L A he / they / she • rain • wanderer / guide / gardener • homo this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you when you're lost in the rainforest, darkness staining your talons, your scales, does a calm, pastel purple light come upon you, throwing you out of darkness and into the light. it isn't much, but it's enough and when you look up, you notice someone, something standing before you. a rainwing, of course from his prehensile tail and large ruff. kuila clicks your mind knowingly. a figure of the rainforest with a unique ability to grow and shrink himself, however with some limitations. he cannot grow taller than your standard tree and can't shrink any size smaller than the average insect. this ability is a slow processing and manipulation of his matter, causing him to grow and shrink at ease. stripes on face glow in the dark, powered by sunlight just like his scales. these are click-to-opens, click the headers to continue. A P P E A R A N C E C O L O R S * bluish lilac mainscales rippling down his body on snake-like scales, has a certain lustrous shimmer to it. * large ruff with pink patterns upon it. most of the membranes are a purple-tinted pink with edges of just a plain pink. * grey eyes and luminous stripes of a faint lavender upon his face, at the edges of his ears, drawing down from his eyes to his snout and upon his cheeks and forehead. * dots of light blue fleck across his body, upon neck and stand as freckles upon his snout. * spines are somewhere in a hue of dark lavender, horns cresting head are sharp and thick. nose horn isn't as short as expected and horns behind their head are straight. * no visible underbelly, doesn't seem to have one at all, in fact. B U I L D * stocky and chubby with a look of kindness and understanding in their eyes and upon their mouth, no emotion is displayed. * neck is chubby with fat, like the rest of him, large wings protrude from his back, connecting with his pillow soft legs. * big ears with slightly pointed ends along with a very long, prehensile tail like a monkey's. * short talons and spines in general with an exception for the ones upon the back of his head. * size is almost never the same. A C C E S S O R I E S * pinkish tinted white scarf made of fine silk from giant spiders, creatures of magic hidden amidst the rainforest. * flowercrown of lilacs twisted in his horns and cresting his head, drooping behind his ears. * may sometimes where a crown of slightly glowing dandelions. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E * curious, they enjoy learning new things about the magical world around them in the depths of the rainforest, it's so fascinating to them. * empathetic, that is, to most dragons and creatures and due to their empathy, they don't tend to act violent towards anyone, rather they guide them home and disappear. N E U T R A L * quiet, they aren't much of a talker, they're more of a thinker, they're quite reclusive. they only answer when talked to or asked a question. N E G A T I V E * gullible, after being told so many lies when they were younger, they can't easily tell the truth from the lies and will therefore believe most things they're told. unless of course it's anything against magic not existing. they're not that dense. * snappish and bitter if told a lie (if they figure out it is a lie, that is), they can't stand being lied to. P R O W E S S M E N T A L * slow thinker, may sometimes take awhile to process a certain question, other times they answer it without thinking too much. * from being told so many lies, they can't tell what is the truth from the false. * text * text P H Y S I C A L * can grow and shrink on command, however it is a slow process as their body needs to adapt to their sudden change in size. if they do it too quickly, they may end up breaking something and ultimately get themself killed. ** this is a useful skill when trying to sneak into certain places or just plain to maneuver faster through trees or on the ground. * luminous stripes upon face that are powered by sunlight much like their scales, the less sunlight they absorb, the dimmer the light will be in the dark. * text T R I B A L * normal skillets of a rainwing, can spit a slightly less fatal venom that isn't as painful as it usually should, it's unknown what caused this, however. * prehensile tail helps them climb up trees with addition to their hand-like talons that can successfully grab things. * mood-changing scales that can be used to tell both his mood and to help camouflage into his surroundings. H I S T O R Y everything here is currently a big work in progress, these are just ideas. E A R L Y D R A G O N E T H O O D she was always told that there was no magic in this world, no matter what books told her and at the beginning, she believed her parents. no such thing as magic, what a ridiculous concept they say. yet, one night when her family was asleep, they were in an encounter with a giant spider and that's when the weight between what was false and what was true began to shift. L A T E D R A G O N E T H O O D text C U R R E N T L Y text T R I V I A * design credit to reverb. * original thoughts were for them to be some of vaporwave's family, perhaps their brother. this was scrapped, however. * text * text R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand V I S T U vistu is perhaps one of the most important figure in their life, while they may not speak too much (for kuila isn't fond of speaking too much), their relationship is nevertheless positive. they would even go to say the other rainwing is their boyfriend and certainly someone they love dearly. if anything, they'd probably die for one another, their bond is as firm as steel. vistu is perhaps one of the first dragons they ever bonded with, whenever they spot him, lost in the depths of the jungle, they always seem to guide him home. after all, they did promise to be his satellite no matter how bad it got. Very Positive N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation G A L L E R Y I M A G E S Dandelion - ReverbtheDragon.png|infobox P A L E T T E S Summerpalettes 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)